October 2012 Georgia Match
Match Setting In the third match of the Group 2 for the FIFA World Cup Qualifiers, we saw two teams with 3 points, and two teams with aspirations of getting on to the second phase of the tournament. Bosnia comes to this match, after a defeat against Spain and a victory in Lithuania, while Georgia arrives to it, after a triumph against Malta and a defeat at Switzerland. FIFA World Cup Qualifiers 'Group 2' Squad The squad was announced on October 8th and consisted of 23 players, with a focus on players on non-Adriatic clubs, only Muhamed Subasic and Edin Husic play in the Adriatic Superleague. It consisted on 3 GK, 8 Defensemen (4 Fullbacks and 4 Center Backs), 8 Midfielders (2 Defensive Midfielders, 4 Central Midfielders and 2 Attacking Midfielders), and 4 Strikers. The Ligue 1 and Spanish La Liga, were the most represented leagues with 3 players each. All players are from different teams. Velimir Radman, Ivan Sesar and Goran Zakaric were set to get their first international cap, if they entered the pitch. The squad list is after the break: 23-man Squad 23-man Squad Missing Players Vedad Ibisevic will miss the match with a bruised rib. Admir Ljevakovic continues to recover from his hamstring injury. Emir Spahic has still around 6 weeks to recover his calf muscle strain. Kenan Hasagic misses this call with a thigh strain. Muhamed Subasic was suspended due to 2 yellow cards. Amir Spahic injured between both matches and missed the second. Tactics The only change from last match, was the inclusion of Josip Lukacevic instead of Muhamed Subasic due to a suspension. The detail of the positions and roles is in the table that follows. Result and Analysis Bosnia and Herzegovina stepped on the accelerator and destroyed Georgia with a 5-0 scoreline. Analysis In a great match, the Bosnians didn't show any mercy against a rival that never could get it going. Another vintage performance by goalscorer Edin Dzeko, and an awesome match by Miralem Pjanic. The game started closed, and Georgia had a couple of dangerous attacks in the first 15 minutes. But then Bosnia and Herzegovina controlled the match. Pjanic put up his first goal in the 30th minute, and after that, the Georgians came down like a house of cards. Dzeko scored on the 42nd minute and the first half came to an end. 30 seconds into the second half, Pjanic scored his second goal, and Dzeko finished off the game at 54. Finally Dzeko completed his hattrick at the 79th minute. Important Stats Possession % = 64-36 Passes Completed % = 84-70 Shots = 18-3 Clear Cut Chances = 3-0 Long Shots = 2-2 Individual Performances Edin Dzeko was the man of the match, with another hattrick for the national team. He's the teams' soul, and leaves his guts in the pitch, that's why the fans love him. Rating: 9.6 Miralem Pjanic was equally a great player. He played his best game this year, and probably, the best since Mikulic took charge. He scored twice and helped with 2 assists. Rating: 9.6 Josip Lukacevic stepped from un-nominated, to starter in 2 days, taking advantage of Subasic's suspension and Spahic's last-minute injury. He had three assists and was a key player in the win, he'll have more chances from now on. Rating: 9.3